bayonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonet Barricade Banner Wiki
Welcome to the Bayonet Barricade Banner Wiki! The Bayonet Barricade Banner Wiki, is an encyclopedia for everything related to Bayonet Barricade Banner, ''a book written by Hungarian-Serbian author Luka Pušić. After centuries of absolute monarchy in the six countries/continents, based on the belief that royal blood is the only protection human may have from werewolves and vampires, one of them is swept away by a popular revolution which guarantees equal rights to all citizens, including werewolves and vampires, declaring fear of these races a simple superstition. The book describes diplomatic, political and personal dramas which come into being in this situation, and it is written in the form of primary sources (diaries, letters, newspaper excerpts, judicial and administrative documents). The Republic of Guntreland, which now numbers werewolves and vampires as its equal citizens, which is, besides being threatened by foreign invasion and a local rebellion of superstitious villagers who see forced vaccination as a werewolf-minister's attempt to make human flesh more palatable to his race's appetite, is torn by a political strife of three factions: Masdenists, who believe in the sanctity of private property; Hrebsists, who do not consider the Revolution to be complete until all men have equal means; and Henscherists who wish to make their strict moral codex into a universal law. Reiner Kunze, a Henscherist revolutionary who had earned his standing by writing down Royalist crimes during the Ancien Regime, becomes commander of the newly-freed island of Alvald, and immediately becomes target to Hrebsist attacks due to, believing that cultural heritage can only enrich the Republic, severely punishes their members who are burning down castles of former feudalists; his authority, as well as the people's confidence in the Republic, will be eroded yet more drastically when children in the local school become prey to attacks of anonymous vampires and werewolves. At the same time, the Archkingdom of Sigisland is ruled by a dedicated and humane Karolina-Louise, who inherits the throne from her famous and proud precedessor, the Archking Ferdinand, whose fleet of balloons, the most powerful in history, had exploded in the air whilst attempting an invasion of the Republic of Guntreland. With a diminished military and believing that culture is the mightiest weapon, Karolina-Louise implements a reform of the Archkingdom replacing hereditary estates with meritocratic categories, and comes into conflict with the powerful and wealthy nobility which she had deprived of their privileges, the traditional separatism of the southern provinces, the haughty and irrational airs of her famously cultured nation, as well as her own moral dilemmas, the heaviest being how to treat vampires and werewolves. Karolina-Louise bases her planning on the advice of Zerlih, a brilliant composer who is secretly in love with her, but she will have to take into account the actions of Sigismund of Austenberg, a very rich baron enamoured of war and glory, who publicly advocates a return to the traditional estates and a crushing of the Guntrelandian revolution (and who, with this aim, promotes the belief in the Accursed Balloon which had, after the defeat of Ferdinand's Armada, passed into the world of spirits and which will roam the skies until Ferdinand and his military are avenged); Zacharias Steiner, a brutal physician whose experiments had given the former Archking basis to declare vampires as naturally wicked, to take their gold away and expel them from the country; Alexander Weiss, a linguist and an ethnologist committed to folk tales as much as to illuminating conspiracies and prophecies; as well as Martin Wagner, a frivolous Guntrelandian emigre-Royalist whose salon hosts all those social circles which wish to preserve the old, pre-Revolutionary world. Great political ideas and philosophical systems, personal interests, conspiracies and political intrigues, cross and confront each other, creating unexpected coalitions and changing world's destiny. ''Abide by the constitution, citizens! May there be Order, Work, War and Welfare of the Nation! Category:Browse